Apocalipse Now!
by Mary Spn
Summary: Em plena 5ª temporada, as gravações a todo o vapor, o que acontece se um dos protagonistas resolve surtar com esta história do apocalipse? **Oneshot**


**Apocalipse Now!  
**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Jared / Jensen

Sinopse: Em plena 5ª temporada, com as gravações de Supernatural a todo o vapor, o que acontece se um dos protagonistas resolve surtar com esta história do apocalipse?

Padackles / Oneshot.

_****Os créditos pela idéia desta fic são todos do meu amigo Castiel (do Nyah). Cas, obrigada por compartilhar suas idéias comigo! Um grande abraço!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Era manhã de sexta, e Jared acordou um pouco mais cedo que o habitual. Alimentou seus cães e os deixou soltos no quintal, indo em seguida para a sala, onde ligou a TV para dar uma olhada no noticiário.

Passou de um canal para outro, e tudo o que via eram desgraças pelo mundo, enchentes, terremotos, vendavais, gripe suína, então sentiu um arrepio percorrer o seu corpo, essa pira toda de apocalipse parecia estar mesmo acontecendo.

Desligou a TV, colocou seus fones de ouvido e ligou seu Ipod, saindo então para a sua corrida matinal. Gostava de acordar cedo, porque não havia quase ninguém na rua aquelas horas.

O clima estava muito estranho, o sol estava nascendo e de repente grandes nuvens começaram a surgir, escondendo o sol e fazendo as ruas voltarem a ficar escuras.

De uma hora para outra, seu Ipod parou de funcionar, e só o que pode ouvir era som de estática no mesmo. Jared, que dificilmente se assustava com alguma coisa, sentiu novamente aquele arrepio percorrer seu corpo.

Tirou os fones de ouvido e deu meia volta, retornando rapidamente para casa. Ao entrar, fechou a porta atrás de si e encostou-se nela, com a respiração ofegante. Algo de muito errado estava acontecendo...

Entrou na cozinha para beber água, e encontrou Jensen já acordado, sentado atrás do balcão, com uma caneca de café a sua frente.

- Hey, você já acordou?

- É o que parece! – Jensen respondeu de mau humor – E você, por que já voltou de correr? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, nada. – Jared tentou disfarçar.

- Cara, você está branco, parece que viu um fantasma! – Jensen falou quando finalmente colocou os olhos em Jared.

- Jen, você acredita nessa história de apocalipse? Quero dizer, você acha que alguma coisa disso pode ser verdadeira?

- Sei lá, Jare, eu não duvido que algum dia o mundo realmente acabe, mas não vai ser aqui e nem agora, pode ir tomar o seu banho tranquilo – Jensen disse rindo.

- É, eu devo ter ficado impressionado, você viu o noticiário? Tem tanta coisa acontecendo. É tudo surreal demais.

- Sabe o que eu acho Jare, que você deveria tirar o fim de semana de folga. Passear um pouco, sei lá, fazer alguma coisa diferente. Você tem andado um tanto... estressado ultimamente.

- Ok, eu vou pensar nisso. – Jared disse subindo as escadas, em seguida indo para o chuveiro.

A água quente relaxou um pouco seus músculos, e sua tensão, mas aquela sensação de que algo estava errado ainda persistia.

Se vestiu rapidamente, tomou seu café e esperou por Jensen para irem até o set de filmagens. Chegando lá, logo foi para a maquiagem, afinal teriam várias cenas somente entre Sam e Dean, dentro de um quarto de motel.

Jared já estava na sua marca, preparado, com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão, e Jensen estava um pouco mais a frente, sentado na beirada da cama.

Sam olhava algo na tela de seu lap top, e Jared dizia suas falas, mas quando virou-se para encarar Dean, e seus olhos bateram em Misha, que estava de pé ao lado da câmera, Jared teve que se apoiar na parede do cenário para não cair, e a garrafa que estava em sua mão se espatifou no chão.

Jensen pulou no mesmo segundo, segurando o amigo.

- Jared, você está bem? – Perguntou preocupado.

- O Mi... o Misha...

- O que tem o Misha? Jared? O que está acontecendo? – Jensen perguntava, já entrando em desespero.

Jared parecia desconcertado, não falava coisa com coisa, então foi levado até a sua cadeira ao ar livre, para que pudesse se recuperar.

Lhe deram água, mas ainda assim ele não parecia nada bem, era como se tivesse visto uma assombração.

- Jen, o Misha... você o viu na hora da gravação? – Jared perguntou baixinho para Jensen, assim que recuperou a capacidade de falar.

- Claro que eu vi, mas o que é que tem ele? – Jensen continuava sem entender nada.

- Os olhos dele, você não viu? – Jared praticamente sussurrou.

- Não, eu estava olhando para você, lembra? O Dean, olhando pro Sam, emocionado...

- Os olhos dele estavam pretos, Jen. Como o dos demônios.

- Jared, o Misha faz um anjo, e não um demônio. O que deu em você? Eu não sei onde você está querendo chegar.

- Eu vi, Jen. Eles estavam pretos... Eu acho que ele está possuído, de verdade! Mas não fala isso pra mais ninguém, eu não quero assustar o pessoal.

- Você está brincando comigo, não está? Deve ter sido reflexo da luz, ou algo assim, sei lá. Sabe de uma coisa? Eu vou tirar isso a limpo.

- Não! Jen! – Mas Jensen já tinha se afastado, indo falar com Misha.

- Hey Misha! – Jensen o chamou, estava conversando animadamente com Jim.

- O que foi agora, Dean? O Sammy te abandonou? – Misha respondeu zoando com Jensen.

- É sério, Misha. Você por acaso estava usando aquelas lentes de contato pretas, que os demônios usam? Lá no set?

- O quê? Claro que não! Por quê a pergunta?

- O Jared pensou ter visto seus olhos pretos.

- O que? – Então Misha começou a gargalhar feito um louco – O Jared pirou de vez?

- Sei lá cara, eu acho que ele não está bem.

Então Jensen voltou a se sentar na cadeira ao lado de Jared.

- Ele não estava usando as lentes, Jare, deve ter sido reflexo da luz, ou então você anda vendo coisas. – Jensen disse impaciente.

- É, pode ser. – Jared falou desanimado. Será que só ele percebia o que estava realmente acontecendo?

Logo Jared teria mais uma cena para gravar com Jim Beaver, então tentou se acalmar, e se concentrar o máximo. Queria acabar suas cenas o quanto antes para poder dar o fora deste lugar amaldiçoado.

Ficou na sua marca, concentrado, esperando por Jim, mas quando este se aproximou, Jared entrou em pânico. Estaria ele também possuído? E se tivesse mesmo? E se quisesse lhe fazer mal, ou se vingar por... Não iria pagar para ver, então saiu correndo dali, voltando para perto de Jensen, em sua cadeira.

Todos ficaram olhando pasmos para ele e depois para Jim, sem entender nada. Jared respirava com dificuldade, deixando Jensen preocupado.

- Jare, o que foi agora, criatura? Você não está bem?

- Jen, eu estava pensando e...

- E?

- Aquele dia que eu... eu interpretei o Lúcifer – Jared dizia ofegante - E depois eu fiquei zoando e rindo, e falando aquelas bobagens todas, ele pode ter se ofendido, sei lá, ficado realmente zangado comigo.

- Quem? – Jensen não estava entendendo nada.

- Lúcifer! – Jared respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Jared, você bebeu?

- Jen, se Lúcifer quisesse mesmo vir até a terra, ele poderia encarnar em qualquer um, não é? Você já viu o Kripke hoje? Ele parece mesmo possuído. E o Jim, ele...

- Olha Jare, eu sei que você gosta de zoar com todo mundo, principalmente comigo, mas isto já está perdendo a graça, cara. Agora já chega! – Jensen disse irritado.

- Mas eu não estou brincando, Jen. Tem algo de muito errado com ele, aliás, não só com ele.

- Sim, Jared, tem. O Kripke está possuído, porque você não conseguiu gravar uma cena completa até agora. O que diabos há com você? – Jensen praticamente gritou a última frase.

- Eu só... eu só preciso descansar um pouco. – Jared disse magoado, e se dirigiu para o seu trailer.

- O que há com ele? – Misha perguntou a Jensen, ao perceber o comportamento estranho de Jared.

- Ele acha que você é um demônio, e que Kripke foi possuído por Lúcifer, e o Jim... eu sei lá... Ah, e também que Lúcifer o está perseguindo por ter zombado dele no episódio 4.

- O que?

- Ele deve estar de zoação, né Misha! Desde quando isso é novidade?

- Sei lá, mas ele não parecia estar fingindo quando me viu no set e passou mal.

- O Jare é um excelente ator, Misha, você duvida que ele faria isso? A não ser que ele esteja mesmo ficando doido. Eu vou lá dar uma olhada nele, só por precaução. – Jensen disse indo atrás de Jared, agora estava realmente ficando preocupado.

Bateu duas vezes e entrou no trailer sem esperar resposta, encontrando Jared encolhido no sofá.

- Hey, como é que você está?

- Pode voltar pras filmagens, Jen. Não precisa se preocupar comigo. – Jared ainda tinha mágoa na voz.

- Jare, me desculpe, vai! Eu sei que fui grosseiro, mas... Cara, o que há com você?

- Nada Jen, já disse que eu estou bem.

- Não tente me enganar, por favor! Eu te conheço melhor do que ninguém, e sei que tem algo de errado desde que você voltou da sua corrida hoje pela manhã.

- Não adianta Jen, você não vai acreditar em mim. – Jared parecia uma criança ao ser contrariada, e Jensen teve que se segurar para não rir.

- Por que você não tenta?

- É esse lance do fim do mundo.

- O que tem isso?

- Eu acho que está mesmo acontecendo...

- Jare...

- Pensa só, Jen... tem tanta coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, tanta desgraça. E hoje quando eu saí para correr, a sensação foi muito real. Vai ser hoje, Jen! O mundo vai acabar!

- Jare, eu concordo que tem muita desgraça acontecendo, e que a maioria se deve ao aquecimento global, e até pode ser que algum dia o mundo acabe, mas com certeza isso não vai acontecer hoje.

- Vai sim, Jensen. Você precisa acreditar em mim! Tudo que eu vi, o Misha, o Jim, o Kripke, são sinais Jensen... Talvez Lúcifer esteja mesmo querendo acabar com a humanidade.

- Espera um pouco aqui, que eu vou até lá falar com o Kripke, e pedir pra ele nos dispensar por hoje, ok? Você precisa descansar um pouco, e colocar essa cabecinha em ordem.

- Não Jen! Melhor você não chegar perto do Kripke.

- Ok, eu vou tomar cuidado, prometo! Só me espera aqui um minutinho. - Jensen saiu do trailer balançando a cabeça, indignado. Jared só poderia ter pirado de vez.

- E então? As meninas vão voltar a gravar hoje, ou não? – Kripke perguntou impaciente assim que viu Jensen se aproximando.

- Eric, o Jared não está legal mesmo, o negócio é sério.

- E o que você quer fazer? Gravamos as cenas do Dean com o Castiel primeiro?

- Não, olha... Eu vou levar ele pra casa. Do jeito que ele está, eu estou com medo de deixá-lo sozinho. É melhor suspender as gravações até segunda.

- Ok, só depois não reclamem se as gravações forem até abril. Estão dispensados! – Eric praticamente cuspiu as palavras.

- Obrigado Eric. – Jensen foi educado, como sempre, apesar da vontade de mandá-lo se ferrar.

Ao chegarem em casa, Jensen ficou apenas observando seu amigo, que andava de um lado para o outro dentro da sala, e pensou que teria um bocado de trabalho com ele...

- Jared, você não quer tentar dormir um pouco?

- Não Jen, eu preciso ligar pros meus pais. Preciso dizer a eles... preciso... sei lá, pelo menos me despedir.

- Olha, se você ligar pra eles e falar sobre o fim do mundo, eles vão ficar muito assustados. Acho melhor você não fazer isso. – Jensen já não sabia mais o que dizer.

- Mas eu... eu preciso me despedir... Eu... eu não quero morrer sem antes falar com a minha mãe, Jen! – Jared dizia com os olhos marejados.

- Tudo bem Jare, então liga pra ela, diz que a ama, mas não fala nada sobre o fim do mundo, tá legal?

A contra gosto, foi o que Jared fez, mesmo que a sua vontade fosse de gritar para o mundo inteiro que o fim estava próximo. Mas se nem Jensen acreditava nele, quem mais acreditaria?

Jensen suspirou aliviado quando Jared finalmente dormiu, a base de calmantes, claro.

Já era madrugada quando Jensen acordou com alguém o cutucando, então percebeu que estava caindo uma violenta tempestade lá fora.

- Jen!

- Jen, acorda!

- O que é Jare? Não vai me dizer que você está vendo fantasmas, agora! – Jensen disse bocejando, de mau humor.

- Jen, você não está ouvindo? Lá fora? – Jared praticamente sussurrava.

- É só uma tempestade, agora volte a dormir.

- Não Jen, não é só uma tempestade, é o fim do mundo! Está acontecendo!

- Meu Deus cara, eu já não sei mais o que fazer com você! – Jensen já estava perdendo a paciência.

- Eu... eu posso me deitar aqui com você?

- O que?

- Eu... eu estou com medo, Jen. Não quero morrer sozinho lá no meu quarto. Por favor? – Jared fez seu melhor olhar de filhotinho abandonado.

- Ta bom Jare, então deita aí quietinho e me deixe dormir, ok? Vê se sossega!

Jared deitou na cama ao seu lado, e ficou quieto por algum tempo, mas mesmo assim Jensen não conseguiu voltar a dormir, pois a cada raio ou trovão, o moreno chegava mais e mais perto do amigo.

- Jen? Você já está dormindo?

- Estava tentando, o que foi agora?

- Tem uma coisa que eu preciso te dizer. Eu nunca tive coragem, e nunca pensei que eu fosse fazer isso algum dia, mas... Que se dane, não é? Amanhã nós já estaremos mortos mesmo, então...

- Jared...

- Eu te amo, Jensen!

- Jare, eu também te amo, ok? Você é o meu melhor amigo, agora posso voltar a dormir?

- Mas não desse jeito, Jen...

- O que?

- Eu não te amo só como amigo. Eu te amo como... homem, como... Já faz muito tempo, eu nem sei realmente quando isso começou. Quando eu terminei com a Sandy, eu já era apaixonado por você.

- Jared, mas... tem certeza que você não está confundindo as coisas? – Jensen sentou na cama para encará-lo - Por que está me dizendo isso agora? É mais uma loucura da sua cabeça?

- Porque o mundo vai acabar, Jen. E eu não queria morrer sem que você soubesse. Isso já vem me angustiando por tanto tempo. Não é loucura, acredite!

- E por que nunca me disse antes?

- Porque... eu tinha medo que você fosse achar ruim, e deixar de ser meu amigo por causa disso. Ter você sempre por perto já era suficiente pra mim, mesmo sabendo que eu nunca te teria como... como eu desejava.

- Jare...

Mas Jensen não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois o moreno já havia se atracado com ele num beijo de tirar o fôlego. A princípio Jensen pensou em resistir, mas ao sentir as mãos grandes e ágeis de Jared lhe acariciando por baixo da camiseta, só fez com que o loiro soltasse um gemido de prazer.

Era melhor mesmo que o mundo acabasse agora, pois Jensen mesmo sem querer, correspondeu ao beijo e as carícias sem reclamar, e estava se deliciando com tudo aquilo.

Jared ajudou Jensen a tirar a camiseta, apreciando seus músculos e seu abdômen definido com luxúria, pensando que o corpo de Jensen era com certeza a visão do paraíso.

Já o tinha visto sem camisa muitas vezes, mas sempre teve que se conter, e agora queria aproveitar cada segundo... Teve vontade de virar logo Jensen de bruços e fodê-lo até o mundo acabar, mas preferiu curtir o momento devagar... bem devagar.

Mal conseguia parar de beijar aqueles lábios macios e perfeitos, então foi descendo, beijando e chupando seu pescoço, seus ombros, descendo com a língua pelo seu peitoral, seu abdômen, até chegar na melhor parte, e teve que sorrir ao pensar nisso.

Acariciou a ereção de Jensen por cima da boxer, sentindo o quão duro o amigo estava, então a desceu devagar, depositando ao mesmo tempo beijos e lambidas na extensão de seu membro, para depois abocanhá-lo por completo, sentindo Jensen mover seu corpo e gemer alto de prazer.

Depois de provocá-lo por algum tempo, Jared voltou a subir com sua língua pelo peito do amigo, voltando então a beijar aquela boca obscenamente perfeita.

Jared abriu um pouco mais as pernas de Jensen e dobrou seus joelhos, para ter melhor acesso, então encheu seus dedos com saliva, e introduziu um deles na entrada do loiro, sentindo Jensen ofegar.

Logo que este se acostumou, introduziu um segundo dedo, movimentando-os para dentro e para fora até Jensen começar a gemer mais alto de prazer, se contorcendo em baixo dele.

A visão de Jensen assim tão vulnerável e entregue, deixava Jared cada vez mais duro. Ele retirou seus dedos com cuidado, para então penetrar Jensen com seu membro. Entrou devagar, se movimentando aos poucos, entrando e saindo daquele corpo quente e apertado, a princípio lentamente, com cuidado, e depois cada vez mais forte e mais intenso, ouvindo Jensen gemer cada vez mais. Seus corpos suados se moviam no mesmo ritmo, até chegarem ao orgasmo, numa explosão de prazer...

Acabaram dormindo abraçados, tomados pelo cansaço, e Jared sequer voltou a se preocupar com a tempestade lá fora...

Quando acordou pela manhã, estava tudo completamente calmo, e o sol brilhava na janela do quarto.

Jared pensou se aquilo tudo tinha sido um sonho, mas ao olhar para o lado e perceber o corpo nu de Jensen colado ao seu debaixo das cobertas, percebeu que era tudo muito, muito real.

Então Jensen estava certo, esse lance de apocalipse era mesmo paranóia da sua cabeça. Tudo parecia tão claro agora, só podia ser mesmo o estresse do trabalho.

Jared riu sozinho, lembrando do dia anterior. Bom, pelo menos havia servido para alguma coisa útil, pensou ao ver que Jensen estava acordando.

- Hey, do que você está rindo? – Jensen perguntou sonolento.

- Nada, é só que... o mundo não acabou! – Jared voltou a rir.

- Cara, você ainda está com esta paranóia?

- Não, eu não sei o que aconteceu, Jensen... Acho que eu surtei, me desculpe!

Jensen gargalhou...

- Jared, então eu não devo considerar nada do que você disse ontem a noite? – Jensen perguntou apreensivo.

- A parte em que eu disse que te amava era real, Jensen.

- Mesmo?

- Absolutamente. E apesar do dia ter sido um saco, esta foi a melhor noite da minha vida. Que bom que o mundo não acabou! - Jared sorria feito uma criança.

- Jared?

- Hmm?

- Eu não sei desde quando, mas... Eu também amo você! E também estou feliz pelo mundo não ter acabado.

- Ok. Agora é a parte em que a gente se beija? – Jared perguntou com um sorriso safado.

- Definitivamente, sim...

_**FIM**_


End file.
